


Appreciating Kindness

by StarDragon25



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Guilt Trip, Interspecies Relationship(s), Neko/Catgirl, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Ibuki reminds Hajime why she likes him.





	

Sunlight began brightening the room. Hajime slowly opened his eyes as he yawned. Upon awaking, he felt the body of another person next to him. He looked over to the right to see Ibuki cuddling next to him. Her arms were wrapped his waist and her face was resting on his chest. She was softly breathing in and out.

He sighed. She must've snuck out of her room again. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he patiently waited for to wake up. Ibuki yawned as she opened her eyes. “Morning already?,” she drowsily asked. Her ears perked up. She then realized that Hajime was looking at her. “Oh, Hajime, good morning!”

He sighed. “Ibuki, you came into my room again without asking.”

The girl simply smiled. “Aww, why do you sound like Ibuki broke in? The two of us live together. It's natural that Ibuki wants to be together with you.” She purred as she rubbed her head on his chest. The boy was not amused. “Still, we have separate rooms.”

Ibuki stopped purring and looked at him. Her ears flattened as she gave him a sad look as tears formed in her eyes. “Does Hajime not like Ibuki? Does he find her annoying and unbearable to live with?,” her voice sounded fragile, like she could cry at any moment. Her lips quivered.

“I-It's not like that!,” Hajime panicked when he saw the sad look on her face. The last time he made her sad was very bad. She locked herself in her room for a week and refused to talk or see him. “I’m saying that… it can get boring being with me all the time,” he explained.

She gave him the puppy dog eyes(Ironically since she's a neko) “But Ibuki likes Hajime. She could never get bored of him ever.”

He blushed upon hearing that. She was very clingy, but it was rather cute than annoying. “If you say so. I’m sorry for hurting for feelings. I just want to make sure that you're not bored by me.”

Her ears perked up again and her tail moved around a bit. “Like Ibuki said earlier, she could never get bored of you. Hajime is too kind and caring of ever bored of.”

She made her opinion even clearer by affectionately nipping his ear.

“Ibuki…” Hajime's face became a deeper shade of red.

She stopped and looked at his flustered face. “My my, Hajime is adorable when embarrassed,” she giggled. This caused him to get even more embarrassed. “A-Anyway, we should get up and make breakfast,” he suggested. She pouted. “Hmm… alright, but you have take Ibuki on a date later.”

“Sure, I can do that,” he responded. “Alright!,” she kissed his cheek and quickly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Hajime touched his cheek and blushed. “She's a bit clingy, but she's adorable,” he whispered

 


End file.
